Dream
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: A dream can be enchanting but sometimes terribying. But what is your dream is the gate to another portal? Fate has brought both Dart and Shana from their world to another to seek a safer life. What will happen when their world calls them back? What will h
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the game "Legend of Dragoon". Please don't sue me.  
  
Dream  
  
Shana, a simple girl who grew up in the city with her parents, just entered her junior year of high school. She was part school's cheerleading squad. She's beautiful, smart, out-going, sweet, kind, and a down to earth person. Every one loved being around her because of her pleasing personality.  
  
Dart, a strong and talented athlete, is Shana's best friend. He was part of the school's varsity teams in kendo and basketball. He was also good academically and very handsome. Almost every girl in school had a crush on him. He just entered his senior year of high school.  
  
Even though Dart was eighteen and Shana was seventeen, they were still best of friends. They would usually spend their break time together, which made some girls and guys jealous.  
  
But Dart has a secret that no one knew, not even Shana. Dart came from another world where knights, kings, queens, dragons and dragoons existed.  
  
When he was a young boy, his village was attacked by the Black Monster. His parents saved him by transporting him into the world where he was safer. A man had found him and took him in. Soon, he started to go to school there and met Shana.  
  
Memories of his other life still haunted him through his dreams. He vowed that one day he would come back and learn the truth.about his parents, himself and about his native world.  
  
But before he got ready, his native world called for him.  
  
When he vanished without a trace, Shana tried to find him. But it seemed that the answer found her through a dream. Is it really a dream or is it reality?  
  
A journey full of uncertainty, trials and secret love, fate had brought both Shana and Dart into a world full of pain and suffering that would lead to an unexpected ending.  
  
Author's note: So, what do you think about the outlook of the story? Please send me your reviews so that I'll know whether to continue this or not. Of course a part of me wants it to click but I guess that's just some wishful thinking. Anyway, please do review and tell me what you think. I know I can handle it, whether it's a positive or negative review. Hey it's still a review and I like reading reviews. Hope to hear from you!  
  
Michiko 


	2. Chapter 1 High School

Hey there! Thanks for reading at least until this far.  
  
Aerena: Thanks for the review that you sent in. I know that I exaggerated but that is what I really intended. You'll see why during the next chapters. I do hope you read it though. Anyway, I can't really explain now because.you'll get the picture.^_^  
  
Chapter 1 High School  
  
"Shana, hurry up or we'll miss the bus." Dart shouted as he waited outside Shana's door.  
  
Shana then ran outside and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Sorry. Dad left so early and in a hurry that he forgot to check if all the doors were locked. I had to check it and wash the dishes. Mom's on a business trip remember?" Shana explained.  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's get going." Dart said as they started to run before they missed the bus.  
  
"What's your hurry anyway? We don't live far from the school. As a matter of fact, we afford to walk and still not be late." Shana commented.  
  
"It maybe is the first day of school and you can afford to walk but I can't. Couch wants to meet us first thing this morning to give us instructions about what's going to happen this afternoon." Dart explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, captain." Shana teased.  
  
They then got on the bus.  
  
They were greeted by some of their friends.  
  
"Hey Shana! Over here!" Called one of Shana's closest friends, Marie.  
  
"Hey Marie! Where have you been all summer? I didn't see you around." Shana said as she walked behind Dart.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, the family headed to the States for vacation. I just got back yesterday. Sorry I didn't call or anything." Marie explained.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was barely home myself." Shana said as she sat beside Dart.  
  
They sat behind Marie.  
  
"Hi Dart." Marie then said.  
  
Dart just gave her a small smile and said hi.  
  
"So, still haven't decided to go for it?" Marie asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. What?" Shana said.  
  
"You don't have to hide it from me you know." Marie teased.  
  
"Hide what?" Dart asked curiously.  
  
"Oh come on you two. You don't have to beat around the bush. You can tell me.. Your secret is safe with me. You know that." Marie continued.  
  
Dart and Shana looked at each other hoping to find the answer from the other.  
  
"What's up with the two of you? You guys are the most popular people in the entire school and every one can see that you two have this sort of attraction to each other. Haven't you guys embarked on the journey to turn your relationship to another lever?" Marie said frankly.  
  
"What?!" Both Shana and Dart said.  
  
Marie then took a deep breath and said, "Honestly."  
  
"We are just best friends and nothing more. Can't I treat her as such? I've always treated Shana like this." Dart said.  
  
"Yeah, Dart is more of a brother to me than a lover." Shana said, trying hard not to laugh at herself.  
  
"Oh well.you two better be careful. More than half the school has their eyes on the two of you. If you want to become boyfriend-girlfriend, I suggest you do it now while you still have the chance." Marie commented as she turned around.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Shana whispered so that only Dart could hear.  
  
"Beats me. She's your friend." Dart replied.  
  
"Once again you've proved that you're of great help." Shana said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, what are best friends for?" Dart just replied.  
  
Shana just shook her head.  
  
Soon they were at school.  
  
"Well, see you later." Dart said as he dashed off.  
  
"Dart, I have something to do at lunch!" Shana shouted.  
  
Dart stopped and turned.  
  
"Ok then. See you after class." He said.  
  
"You willing to wait?"  
  
"Wait?"  
  
"Yeah. I promised a friend that I would accompany her to help her with something."  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you here at 5." Dart said before dashing off again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Marie asked.  
  
"Nothing. So, what were we talking about?" Shana asked.  
  
They then headed towards the school building.  
  
~ after class ~  
  
Dart was waiting by the gate by 5.  
  
Shana was still not around.  
  
Dart checked his watch.  
  
'Oh no I'm late.' Shana said to herself as she dashed across the field.  
  
Soon, Dart could see Shana's figure running towards him.  
  
"It's about time." Dart said as soon as Shana caught up with him.  
  
Shana panted and tried catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't notice the time." Shana replied.  
  
"Let's just get going." Dart said.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Dart. Please don't be mad at me anymore." Shana said as she followed him.  
  
Dart managed to give a small giggle.  
  
"Mad? Who said I was mad? Shana, to tell you the truth, I expected you to be late. You always forget what time it is."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What? It's true and don't you deny it." Dart said.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Shana said.  
  
Suddenly Dart handed her a small package.  
  
Shana hesitated.  
  
She was confused why Dart was giving her something.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she took it from Dart.  
  
"Do you really have to ask? Happy birthday." He answered.  
  
"Thanks Dart.but my birthday isn't in a week or two."  
  
"I know, I know.I might forget where I might put it so I thought it was better that I gave it to you instead."  
  
Shana just smiled.  
  
"Thanks again Dart."  
  
"Well, aren't you at least going to open it?"  
  
"I will. Here hold this for me a sec."  
  
She then handed her book to Dart.  
  
As they stopped walking, Shana started to open the package.  
  
She carefully removed the wrapper and opened the small box.  
  
Smile had lit her face once she saw what was inside.  
  
It was a necklace bearing a crest of the moon, sun and stars.  
  
"Oh Dart. It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you." Shana said.  
  
"I promised you didn't I?"  
  
Shana looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Here let me." Dart then took the necklace from her hand and placed it around Shana's neck.  
  
"There. It's not always that my best friend turns 18. I know that we joked around as kids that we would have fallen in love with the people we were meant to be with once we reached this age and I promised that I would talk to your 'boy friend' to give you a diamond necklace like this. Even though we are still single, I still fulfilled the promise of the necklace. It might not from your true love but I hope you treasure it none the less." Dart said.  
  
Shana looked at him and smiled.  
  
She then hugged him.  
  
"Why do you always say such silly things? Of course I will treasure it. It's from my best friend.that's what makes it more valuable. And you know what, I'm not in a hurry to get into a relationship anyway. My heart already belongs to someone and I'm letting time do its thing."  
  
Dart then broke from her.  
  
"Your heart already belongs to someone? Who? How come you never told me?"  
  
Shana then blushed and turned.  
  
"Shana."  
  
Shana then smiled and faced him again.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough why I never told you.or anyone else for that matter." She said.  
  
"Come on. You know that you can trust me with anything. I won't tell I promise." Dart persisted.  
  
"I know you won't but.I just can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
Well, what do you think? I know that they are a little too perfect but.never mind.I hope you stick around to find out ^_^ Michiko 


	3. Chapter 2 Flashback

Hey there! Thanks for the review/s that you sent in. I really appreciate it.especially that you are reading 'til this far. Aerena, mae and Sonya Katz: Special thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 2 Flashback  
  
"Because?" Dart asked.  
  
"Because it's you." Shana said.  
  
"What?" Dart reacted and blushed.  
  
Shana couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"My dearest Dart, you should know that I will never tell you when I say I won't."  
  
"I give up."  
  
"Why did you blush so much? You have feelings for me don't you?" Shana teased.  
  
"What are you talking about? Dream on. You're my best friend. I should know better than fall in love with you."  
  
"You can really be so mean sometimes."  
  
"Well, it grows on me I guess."  
  
"I sure does."  
  
Then, rain started to come down.  
  
Dart grabbed Shana's hand as they ran to seek shelter.  
  
But then Shana tripped.  
  
Dart turned around and kneeled beside her.  
  
"You ok?" Dart asked.  
  
Shana then kneeled too.  
  
"Yeah. It's not bad."  
  
"You've got a wound."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's small. It doesn't even hurt."  
  
Dart then stood and went in front of her and kneeled again.  
  
"Come on. I'll carry you on my back." Dart said.  
  
"Dart, there's no need. I can walk." Shana said.  
  
"Don't act all tough Shana. I know you well enough to know when you're lying. I saw you twist your ankle. Come on." Dart said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"This is not the time to argue. We'll both have a cold if we don't get under a roof soon."  
  
Shana then gave in.  
  
"Hang on." Dart said as he got up and started to run.  
  
Soon, they had found a place to stay to let the rain die down.  
  
Dart then set Shana down.  
  
"Let's see that leg of yours." Dart said as he sat next to her.  
  
"I'm fine really. OUCH!" Shana said.  
  
"Yeah you're fine alright. You have sprained your ankle as I suspected. I don't have a bandage with me right now but I hope this will do." Dart said.  
  
He then took out his handkerchief and started to bandage her ankle.  
  
"Does that feel better?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah.a little.thanks."  
  
"Shana, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you when I'm not around."  
  
"Dart."  
  
"Promise me that."  
  
Shana just nodded.  
  
"Dart, are you.going somewhere..?"  
  
"No.but if ever I'm not around."  
  
"Yes.I'll be careful. I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
Dart then leaned against the wall.  
  
He then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Shana was taken aback.  
  
"We're soaking wet. I'm sorry this is the best I can do to keep you warm." Dart said.  
  
"Oh Dart."  
  
They stayed like that to keep each other warm until the rain had stopped.  
  
Dart then accompanied Shana home.  
  
"You better get inside and change your clothes quickly so you won't catch anything." Dart said.  
  
"Why don't you come inside and dry yourself before you head home?" Shana said as she opened the door.  
  
"No.I'm ok."  
  
"No I insist." Shana said as she took Dart hand and led him inside.  
  
"I'm home." Shana said.  
  
"Welcome home dear." Shana's mom said as she walked around the corner to greet her daughter.  
  
"Oh my.you're both soaking wet. Matt dear, could you get some towels?"  
  
"Ok honey." Said Shana's dad.  
  
"Take off your shoes, both off you."  
  
Both Shana and Dart did as they were told.  
  
Then, Matthew brought the towels.  
  
"I guess that rain was that hard." He commented.  
  
"You have no idea dad." Shana said as she stepped away from Dart so that he could dry himself.  
  
But Shana almost fell.  
  
Dart had caught her by the arm.  
  
"What happened to you Shana?"  
  
"She fell sir as we tried to run and find some shelter." Dart explained.  
  
"Yes dad. Dart tried to treat it with his handkerchief."  
  
"Let's take a look then." Shana's mother said as she helped Shana sit and lifted her leg.  
  
Shana turned away with the surge of a little pain.  
  
"It's a sprain alright. Thank you Dart for helping Shana. It's like when you two were kids. Oh how time flies? You two are coming of age now." Shana's mom commented.  
  
"Thank you ma'am, sir. I must be going now or my parents might get worried." Dart said.  
  
"Take care Dart. See you tomorrow." Shana said.  
  
Dart just nodded at her.  
  
"I'll call your parents and tell them that you're coming." Matthew said before Dart left.  
  
"Thank you sir." Dart said.  
  
"He's such a great young man. I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up together." Shana's mom said.  
  
Shana blushed and said, "Mom! Dart's my best friend. I couldn't think of him otherwise."  
  
Shana's parents smiled.  
  
"You never know dear. You never know. He has always taken care of you as you of him. Love more than friends is never too far behind." Shana's mom explained.  
  
"Now, now dear. We mustn't fill her mind with things."  
  
"Dad's right. You shouldn't."  
  
"It must come naturally." Matthew added.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Both parents laughed.  
  
"Go on Shana. You better get into dry clothes." Her dad said as her mom helped her.  
  
~ Meanwhile. ~  
  
Dart slowly walked home.  
  
He didn't live far from Shana's.  
  
He knew the route so well as he had walked it over a thousand times before.  
  
He was quiet.  
  
He was thinking.  
  
".it's like when you two were kids." Shana's mom's words ran through his mind.  
  
"Just like when we were kids huh?" Dart said to himself.  
  
He then remembered when they were younger.  
  
They were playing at the park and Shana had tripped over a root of a tree.  
  
He had comforted her and carried her in his back and took her to her parents.  
  
He smiled at the memory.  
  
"She's such a trouble maker. She'll never change." He said silently.  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
I know that it seemed that something is brewing in the air but you know.they are always like that in the game. They care so much for each other and they are too stubborn to really admit it to each other even though it's so obvious. Anyway, please send me your reviews. I really want to know what you think. The action is about to start in the next chapters so I hope you'll stick around. ^_^ Michiko 


	4. Chapter 3 Neet Calling

Hey there! I know that it has been awhile since my last update. Well, it would take another long period of time if I start explaining so I'll just cut it short and spare you the trouble of reading something worthless. But before anything else, I want to apologize again for the late update. My computer was hit with a virus through a diskette so I had to rewrite everything. I'm really, really sorry. Anyway, I do hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Special thanks to: Aerena and Sonya Katz for the reviews that you sent in. I really do appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 3 Neet Calling  
  
As Dart slowly made his way home, something ,that he never left behind for some reason he didn't know, started to glow.  
  
"What's happening? Why is this stone glowing?" Dart asked himself.  
  
The red stone continued to glow.  
  
It then triggered a memory that he never thought he had.  
  
It seemed like a distant dream.  
  
But the feeling was familiar.  
  
He knew it from somewhere before but he just didn't know where.  
  
"What is this feeling?" Dart thought.  
  
As he slowly surrendered to the warmth of the red gem, he said, "Shana.I'm sorry."  
  
Before he knew it, he was engulfed with a bright light.  
  
He was blinded by it.  
  
But Dart didn't feel any fear.  
  
For the first time in his life, he truly felt that he was at home.  
  
He submitted himself entirely to the light.  
  
But soon he found himself in an unknown place.  
  
As he looked around, he knew that he was once in that place.  
  
But then it struck him that he had been in that place before.  
  
Slowly, familiarity started to enter his heart and his mind.  
  
"I'm finally home." Dart said to himself.  
  
Dart then started to investigate his surroundings to find some clues to what has happened there.  
  
As he looked around, he saw a sign, half burned.  
  
"Neet." Dart read.  
  
"Is this real?" He suddenly asked aloud.  
  
He then bent and got the charred piece of wood.  
  
He then used the sharp edge on himself.  
  
When his arm bleed, he confirmed it to be real.  
  
"It's about time." Someone finally said.  
  
Dart turned and saw a lady in black armor.  
  
"Who are you?" Dart asked.  
  
"Don't be frightened. My name is Rose. I am a Dragoon and I have waited 18 long years for your arrival, Dart." She said.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is you are here. Now come. We must find a place to stay. It's going to be a cold night." Rose said as she turned to leave.  
  
Dart just stood there for awhile.  
  
He didn't know whether to follow or not.  
  
Rose then turned and said, "Well, are you coming?"  
  
Dart then started to stride towards her.  
  
She started to walk also.  
  
Silence befell them.  
  
Neither wanted to speak.  
  
Dart felt that he had met her somewhere before.  
  
But like what he had felt earlier, he just couldn't place where and when.  
  
Rose knew what he was feeling at that very moment.  
  
"You were born here eighteen years ago. But something happened so your parents were forced to transport you to another dimension for your safety. But the time had come for your return." Rose said.  
  
Dart was stunned.  
  
He didn't understand what Rose had just said.  
  
He wanted to believe her.  
  
But it was hard to.  
  
It seemed only a dream.  
  
But he knew that it was no dream.  
  
It was real.  
  
"But." He started.  
  
He could find the right words.  
  
"But.how could that be? I have parents and friends.You're lying." He said.  
  
"Believe what you want but it is the truth." Rose just replied.  
  
"What is the truth?" Dart said absently.  
  
Rose stopped walking.  
  
She turned to him.  
  
Dart also stopped walking.  
  
She then said, "The truth is what you make of it. It is not for me to say but what you say is the truth. I know how hard it is for you to accept all of this and I am not expecting you to."  
  
"Let me ask you then, where are my real parents then?"  
  
Rose couldn't answer right away.  
  
She wasn't sure whether she should tell him now.  
  
But she knew she had to sometime.  
  
"They're already dead. They died eighteen years ago after they had sent you away."  
  
Dart was speechless.  
  
"Come. Let us find a place first. I will tell you everything." Rose said.  
  
She started to walk again.  
  
Dart followed without saying anything.  
  
'Shana.I know you're real. What I feel for you is the truth. I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye.' Dart said in the silence of his mind.  
  
He was having a hard time accepting all that was happening to him at the moment.  
  
For a moment, it felt right.  
  
But now it felt as if everything was happening so fast.  
  
He just wanted to stop for a while.  
  
Shana's voice seemed distant and yet near at the same time.  
  
After some distance, they had found a cave where they could stay for the night.  
  
They made a fire for warmth.  
  
They sat opposite each other.  
  
Dart took out the red gem that his father had given him when he was younger, before he had died, leaving him and his mother.  
  
Rose knew that there were a lot of thing going on his mind.  
  
He wanted explanations.  
  
"Dart, what brought you to the world you grew up in and what brought you back is the red dragoon spirit in your hands." Rose started.  
  
Dart looked up to her.  
  
Rose could see that there was confusion in his eyes.  
  
"In this world, magic and sorcery is real. 11,000 years ago, there was a war that brought peace to this world. But eighteen years ago, that peace was threatened. You were a mere babe so naturally you wouldn't remember anything. You and another baby were sent to another world to be safe. But fate had started to turn and is now calling you two back. You have returned but the other person hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Wait! I don't get it. What happened? Another person? I can't comprehend it all at once."  
  
"Eighteen years ago, the black monster killed the wrong moon child. A moon child is another part of that moon. Look up."  
  
Rose pointed to the sky.  
  
Dart glanced up and noticed for the first time that there were two moons up in the sky.  
  
"What is that?" He said.  
  
"That is what we call the Moon that Never Sets. It is a dormant seed. If it gets completed, the world will end as we know it. We must now prevent that from happening." Rose said.  
  
"We? What do you mean?"  
  
"We are Dragoons. You have the red dragoon spirit as proof. You have more power than you know. We must find the moon child and kill her." Rose said.  
  
"Kill her? I don't know if I could. Besides, I don't even know how to use this or what the moon child looks like." Dart said.  
  
"That is why I came for you. I will help you use that dragoon spirit. As for the moon child, we will just know when circumstances have already revealed her." Rose said.  
  
"You said that there was another baby that was sent to the same world I was sent eighteen years ago."  
  
"Yes. A baby girl."  
  
"How was she sent there? Is she also a dragoon?"  
  
"There are other magical ways to bring a person to another dimension aside from the power of a dragoon spirit. She was sent by the power of Sacred Sisters. She is a princess after all."  
  
"A princess?"  
  
"Yes. And because she is a princess, she has innate powers. She hasn't been corrupted so we must find her quickly once she gets back here."  
  
"But who is she? How do we know? She grew up in my world so she of course doesn't know who she really is or the position that she holds."  
  
"Don't worry Dart. You know her. You know her well."  
  
"I know her?"  
  
"Yes. She is.Princess Shana."  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
Surprising huh? Well, maybe not that much. Please tell me what you think be reviewing. I'm looking forward in reading what you have to say about my work. Hope to see you again soon.  
  
Michiko 


	5. Chapter 4 Princess Shana

Chapter 4 Princess Shana  
  
It was dark outside.  
  
The night was cool.  
  
Shana suddenly woke up from her sleep.  
  
She was panting uncontrollably.  
  
She didn't understand why.  
  
She glanced at the clock nearby.  
  
It read 3 am.  
  
She gently laid back.  
  
She was still panting.  
  
Shana placed a hand in her forehead.  
  
"Dart." Suddenly escaped her lips.  
  
Something inside was telling her that something had happened to him.  
  
Something was different and something was about to begin.  
  
Shana didn't understand why she was feeling that way.  
  
The anxiety.the confusion.  
  
Her heart pumped.  
  
She could feel the blood run inside her veins grow fast and faster.  
  
Shana pulled the covers from her and got off her bed.  
  
She walked across her room towards the French style doors that led to a small balcony overlooking the bay nearby.  
  
It was peaceful outside.  
  
The clear night sky painted a magnificent scene in front of her.  
  
The stars were gleaming.  
  
The moon up in the sky casts a shimmering light that glowed as it bounced from the earth beneath her.  
  
But the breathtaking beyond did not bring serenity within Shana's heart.  
  
Shana slowly opened the doors and walked outside.  
  
The cool breeze blew strands of her hair.  
  
Suddenly, she could hear a faint voice calling her brought by the wind.  
  
Shana felt fear.  
  
But the more she listened, the more she longed to reach whoever created the voice.  
  
At first she thought that she was dreaming.  
  
'This is probably one of those double dreams.' Shana reasoned out.  
  
She seemed to accept this explanation because at that moment, it seemed to be the most logical explanation she had.  
  
But then . . . she felt a chill down her spine.  
  
The more she listened to the angelic rhythm, the more convinced she got that she knew the voice.  
  
Shana was certain that she had heard that voice before.  
  
She just didn't know where.  
  
She couldn't place it whether it was from a dream, an encounter or from the distant past.  
  
It seemed to eradicate the anxiety she was feeling.  
  
Suddenly, there was a strong, blinding light that appeared.  
  
Within seconds, she was engulfed by the light.  
  
Shana, surprisingly, wasn't afraid.  
  
The light was very warm and comforting.  
  
She submitted herself to it.  
  
'Forgive me, Dart.' Shana said silently.  
  
With no other regrets, she welcomed the feeling in her heart.  
  
Somehow she knew that she was doing the right thing.  
  
Within seconds, she found herself in an unknown place.  
  
Shana found herself in gigantic room, a room that was so foreign.  
  
Then she started to wonder why she was feeling like she didn't leave home but had arrived home.  
  
She allowed her eyes to wonder across and around the room.  
  
The room was very warm and inviting.  
  
A large bed was at the middle of the wall across from her.  
  
There were at least three steps beneath it.  
  
The room was covered with a lavish, red, velvet carpet with a familiar crest embroidered into it.  
  
The room was completely furnished with elegant and delicately carved furniture.  
  
The room was well lighted by large windows from almost every corner of the room.  
  
The stained glasses that composed the windows were painstakingly handcrafted.  
  
At one side, there was a glass door that led to a great balcony filled with marvelous flowers and other plants.  
  
White satin curtains hung from golden, angelic railings, covering the glass doors.  
  
The colors of the walls were white with intricate patterns of flash color.  
  
The bed itself was very comfortable looking.  
  
It was covered with a sapphire colored comforter with different shades of green woven into it.  
  
Different shades of purple covered the whiteness of the soft feather- filled pillows with different sizes, carefully arranged.  
  
Shana marveled at the sight.  
  
But it was clear to her that whoever owned the room was someone important. . . someone with great wealth.  
  
She couldn't help but feel out-of-placed.  
  
Little did she know that it was really hers.  
  
Not even in the wildest of dreams did she dream that she could own such a glorious room, situated at a palace.  
  
A palace where she rightfully belonged. . .  
  
Suddenly, Shana heard a slight noise from behind her.  
  
It made her jump with surprise.  
  
For the first time since the light wrapped around her, she was frightened.  
  
She slowly turned to see who it was.  
  
Shana was fearful what might happen next.  
  
She thought that she must have invaded somebody's room by accident.  
  
She was ready to apologize and explain.  
  
But she though whether the person would really accept her explanation when she herself didn't know what was happening and what just happened to her.  
  
What she saw next surprised and frightened her even more.  
  
Shana saw, not just one person, but three women.  
  
"Ah. . . ah. . .I'm. . ." Shana started to say.  
  
To her surprise, they all smiled and bowed.  
  
One then spoke, "You don't need to explain, dear Princess."  
  
"We understand everything." Another said.  
  
"Princess? Who me?" Shana replied, not believing her ears.  
  
"You must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm not a princess. I'm sorry if I somehow managed to arrive here." She added.  
  
They then straightened up and made way.  
  
One then said, "There had been no mistake, Princess. It is better for the Queen Theresa to explain everything to you, Your Highness. Please, come this way."  
  
Shana was hesitant in following them.  
  
But she decided that she better do so that she could straighten it all out and start finding a way home.  
  
She followed them.  
  
As they walked from corridor to corridor, Shana couldn't help but marvel at the beauty her eyes were feasting upon.  
  
Everything was just beautiful.  
  
One after another, the corridors and the rooms that they passed seemed more beautiful than the other.  
  
Soon they came to a stop.  
  
Shana could feel anxiety build up inside her again.  
  
'Oh no! What have I gotten myself into this time?' Shana told herself.  
  
She was shaking slightly as she followed the three ladies.  
  
Shana half marveled and half feared as she was led inside the throne room made of glass.  
  
There seemed to be a stairway leading to a tower at the side.  
  
Shana thought that if anything goes wrong, she could probably run there to escape them.  
  
But then she was met by Queen Theresa.  
  
Queen Theresa was a beautiful woman, nearing her middle ages.  
  
She was a lean person but looked really gentle and familiar.  
  
She smiled at Shana.  
  
She opened her arms out to her and soon had Shana in a warm hug.  
  
Shana just stood there.  
  
She didn't know what to do.  
  
She didn't know what to say or how to react.  
  
She felt a little uneasy as she realized that a queen was actually hugging her.  
  
But then, her warmth felt really familiar and heartwarming.  
  
After what seemed like forever for Shana, Queen Theresa broke the hug and stood back a little to get a better look at her.  
  
Her smiled grew wider.  
  
Tears seemed to be forming in her eyes.  
  
Shana looked up at her.  
  
She was silent.  
  
She still didn't know how to react or anything.  
  
Queen Theresa then said, "Welcome home, my child. . . my Shana."  
  
(To be continued. . . )  
  
Well, I know that it took me another long time to finish this but. . anyway, I hope that you liked that. Please do send in what you think through reviews. I really, really want to know what you think about it.  
  
Michiko 


	6. Chapter 5 The Adventure Begins

Chapter 5 The Adventure Begins  
  
Dart was taken aback. "What? Shana...my Shana is...a princess? Now I'm dreaming." He said, quite surprised.  
  
"Believe what you want, Dart but believe it or not Shana is a crown princess, the only heir to the throne after Queen Theresa." Rose just said.  
  
Dart was having a hard time comprehending what he was hearing.  
  
After thinking a while, Dart finally said, "How do we know when she's back?"  
  
"We will know. She may be back right now." Rose replied.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and see. I know Shana and she may find herself in trouble." Dart said as he got up and was ready to leave.  
  
Rose just sat there, not minding him.  
  
Dart didn't understand why Rose wasn't getting up. "Don't worry about her. I told you. She's a princess and do you think they would risk her being in trouble?"  
  
Dart didn't say anything. "Why don't you rest now? You'll have to start training tomorrow so you better be ready." She then added.  
  
"Training? What training?" Dart asked.  
  
"You'll have to learn how to use your red dragoon spirit." Rose just replied and said no more.  
  
Rose then extinguished the fire and lay by the side of the cave and closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
Dart just sat opposite her and looked outside.  
  
He couldn't sleep. His mind was racing too much.  
  
He didn't understand what was going on too much and he was still having a hard time comprehending what was going on.  
  
But somehow it felt that it was all right and that it should happen.  
  
Then his mind focused on Shana.  
  
'Shana, I hope you're all right...I have a feeling that this is something big I don't want you to get involved...' He thought to himself. But then he thought again, 'But I know that I won't be able to stop you from getting involved because you and I have been involved even before we knew what it meant. Wait for me, Shana. I won't let anything happen to you.'  
  
Dart was unsure about what was going to happen.  
  
Even if Rose had told him everything, some things just didn't add up.  
  
But he was definite that there was no turning back now.  
  
He had no choice but to accept that it was their destiny to be there.  
  
He just hoped that he'll be able to find Shana soon and get everything over with so that they could return to their world even if that was really the world where they belonged.  
  
Soon, sleep had claimed him.  
  
In another place, Shana was also looking up into the night.  
  
She had just returned from the throne room where she and Queen Theresa had talked.  
  
She sat in her room, looking out the window.  
  
She still found it hard to believe that it was all real. Being a princess was far from her mind.  
  
Of course, as a child she would sometimes dream that she was a princess but being of royal blood was never really on her mind.  
  
Shana was deep in thought that she failed to notice that there were two moons up in the sky.  
  
Her stare was blank and she didn't really care about what was going on around her at that very moment.  
  
After a while, she shook her head and took a deep breath.  
  
She closed her eyes and settled back.  
  
That was when she noticed the Moon That Never Sets.  
  
As she looked at it more and more, she had this inner feeling that it was calling to her.  
  
The feeling of longing was there.  
  
But soon she fainted.  
  
She didn't even realize it.  
  
Miranda was then entering the room to check up on her.  
  
When she found the princess on the floor, she quickly called the guards outside the room and they quickly placed her in bed. Shana wasn't coming to.  
  
Queen Theresa had gotten word about what had happened to her.  
  
She quickly headed for the princess' room.  
  
Once there, Miranda told her majesty what had happened and what the doctor had said.  
  
Queen Theresa didn't say anything but just gave a nod.  
  
She then sat at Shana's side and glanced softly at the young princess in front of her.  
  
She then said, "I suppose it was too much for her. I could only guess how she feels."  
  
"Everything is going to be fine, Your Grace. I will look after her. Why don't Her Majesty get some rest?"  
  
"Thank you, Miranda. Please take good care of her. Now that she's here, a lot more will happen. She would have to meet the people and would have to take her responsibilities as the crown princess."  
  
"I understand, Your Majesty. I will look after her with my life." Miranda just said.  
  
Queen Theresa just nodded and exited the room.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Are there anymore questions you would like to ask? Once we leave here, I'll be treating you like a true Dragoon and therefore would no longer teach you what you need to learn." Rose said as they finished their training.  
  
Dart just firmly replied, "No, don't worry. I've got the hang of it."  
  
"Good." Rose just said as she changed back.  
  
She then started to walk.  
  
"Where are we heading?" Dart asked as he followed.  
  
"We're going to meet the others."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yes, others. There are other dragoons aside from us." Rose replied as they continued their way.  
  
Dart said no more but just followed silently.  
  
He didn't feel like talking exactly.  
  
His mind was somewhere else.  
  
His mind was on Shana, wondering whether or not she was in that world and if she was safe.  
  
Rose on the other hand, also walked silently.  
  
She knew that it would be hard for Dart especially when he found out the truth to everything.  
  
But she was in no hurry to tell him anything.  
  
She just paid her full attention ahead.  
  
After a very long walk, they had reached a small, fishing town.  
  
Rose quickly went to the lodge.  
  
Dart wondered if this was the place where they would meet.  
  
He would have liked to ask Rose when he noticed that she had quickly entered an establishment that seemed to him as a lodge.  
  
He quickly followed to catch up with her.  
  
Once inside, he noticed that the lodge was not that all crowded.  
  
Rose then called out to him and motioned him to follow her.  
  
Dart just quickly made his way over to where Rose was.  
  
She then motioned him to enter the room.  
  
He obeyed in silence.  
  
Rose then closed the door behind them.  
  
Dart then noticed the small crowd that was there in front of them.  
  
Rose then introduced him to everybody. "Dart, these are Albert, Haschel, Meru, ang Kongol."  
  
Dart extended his hand and shook their hands.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting all of you." Dart just said.  
  
"Well then, we're just missing one member." Rose then commented.  
  
"You mean this isn't everybody?" Meru asked.  
  
Dart noted that she was so much like a small child only taller and older.  
  
But he never did give voice to that.  
  
"No. Only the bearer of the white dragoon spirit is missing." Rose replied.  
  
"How would we know who has it?" Albert asked.  
  
"We let out dragoon spirits find it." She replied.  
  
"I thought that we would be heading to where Shana is?" Dart said.  
  
"Shana? Who's she?" Meru asked as she skipped towards Dart.  
  
"Is she your girl friend?" Haschel teased.  
  
Dart grew a little red.  
  
"No, no...she's my best friend. Rose told me that she too was sent here to this world. I want to find her and make sure that she's all right. She's the type who always finds herself in trouble." Dart just answered.  
  
"Sent to this world too? Rose, what do you know about her aside from what Dart has said?" Albert quickly asked.  
  
"She's no ordinary girl. She's a princess."  
  
"A princess?" They all chorused aside from Dart.  
  
"She's Princess Shana, the only heir to the throne and daughter to Queen Theresa."  
  
"Then we better leave now. We have a long way to go." Albert suggested.  
  
Everybody just nodded as they left the lodge and were on their way.  
  
Shana on the other hand, had no idea about it.  
  
She didn't know that Dart was also there at that world.  
  
She got up early that day and realized that maybe it wasn't really a dream after all.  
  
Miranda had greeted her.  
  
She had been there, watching the princess all night long.  
  
After talking and taking things a little slower, Shana was able to gather herself for the event that awaited her.  
  
She was to be presented to the people that afternoon.  
  
Shana wasn't really sure what to do but Miranda assured her that everything would be fine, even if she was expected to deliver a speech.  
  
"What?" Shana said when she first found out about it.  
  
"I'm sorry to say it but...princess, that's part of you being the heir to the throne. You would have to deliver something to the people."  
  
"But...I don't know what to say..." Shana said.  
  
"Just say what's inside your heart. You have been able to deliver a speech before at least, right?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then there's no problem."  
  
"But that's different. That was in front of class...this is in front of an entire nation."  
  
"No the only difference is that when you delivered in class, you didn't really have a good grasp on the truth. Now you do. It will be fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You wouldn't have to deliver a speech."  
  
"I'll tell you what...no matter what you do, the fear is always there. But the choice still remains every time...are you going to let fear stop you from doing the things you need to do?" Miranda just said to assure Shana.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shana asked.  
  
"Courage is not the absence of fear but knowing that something is better waiting for you. Royal blood is running through your veins. You can do it."  
  
Shana just smiled and thanked Miranda.  
  
She then made her way to the terrace where Queen Theresa was waiting.  
  
Their people had already been gathered below and Quenn Theresa had finished her remarks.  
  
She then turned to Shana and gestured her to come closer.  
  
As Shana was introduced to the people, the crowd cheered.  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
Before anything else, I want to apologize because it took me such a long time to update this fic. Anyway, I haven't got the chance to really continue this but I'm trying to finish it now. If there are errors, whether it be grammar or something, please pardon them. It's my fault why I haven't really edited it. But anyway, I'll update as soon as I can and when I do, I would have already finished all the chapters to this story. Thanks! Michiko 


	7. Chapter 6 Moon child

Chapter 6 Moon Child  
  
Shana was really nervous and it took every ounce of her strength to just walk up to the ledge.  
  
It was different in school.  
  
That was something bigger and much more important.  
  
She never thought that she would find herself in that situation.  
  
Anyway, when everyone had quiet down she started to speak.  
  
Nervousness was with her and it was clear in her voice.  
  
But it didn't stop her.  
  
After a while, she felt comfortable speaking and before she knew it the crowds were roaring again.  
  
Little did Shana know that Dart and the others were down there, looking at her.  
  
Dart had recognized her early on and had told the others.  
  
They waited for the crowds to disperse before heading to the Crystal Palace.  
  
When they arrived at the entrance, the guards hesitated in letting them in.  
  
That was when Albert stood out and talked to them as the King that he was.  
  
When the guards gave way, Dart didn't exactly know what to say.  
  
"You're a king?" He can't help but say.  
  
Albert just grinned and replied, "Yes. Judging from your reaction, no one among this group had told you."  
  
"Obviously..." Dart said under his breath.  
  
Another guard led them to the throne room, where the queen was.  
  
When they entered, Queen Theresa greeted them with a gracious smile and with great hospitality.  
  
"Your Highness, we have come for two reasons." King Albert started to say.  
  
"And what are these reasons, King Albert?" Queen Theresa returned.  
  
"One is to greet the princess and the other matter is about the sacred treasure that you possess." King Albert replied.  
  
Queen Theresa just smiled and gave a nod.  
  
She then motioned to Miranda, who was nearby, to go and bring Shana to them.  
  
As the princess, the only heir to the throne, she had to know these things.  
  
Miranda just bowed and said nothing but did as she was told.  
  
Before long, Shana and Miranda were walking back there.  
  
"You sent for me, Your Highness..." Shana said.  
  
She still was having a hard time calling her mother so she opts calling her Her Majesty or Your Highness.  
  
With the sound of Shana's voice, Dart couldn't help but turn around.  
  
Shana, upon seeing Dart, stopped walking and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Dart? Dart, is that you?" Shana, almost breathless, said.  
  
"Yes, Shana. It's me." Dart just replied.  
  
Shana wanted to go and run to him but she decided to remain her composure.  
  
She still wasn't sure if it was all real so she decided not to.  
  
Shana just smiled.  
  
But Dart knew what Shana really wanted to say.  
  
He knew how she felt upon seeing him because it was the same thing he felt upon seeing her.  
  
Miranda then led Shana beside Queen Theresa.  
  
Shana then said, "Pardon my rudeness everyone. I'm Shana it's nice to meet all of you."  
  
She then bowed to them.  
  
"Shana, as you know this is Dart, King Albert, Haschel, Rose, Meru and Haschel. They are the dragoons. They have come to greet you and to talk about the sacred treasure." Queen Theresa said.  
  
Shana just smiled as she was introduced to them.  
  
"Sacred treasure?" She asked after.  
  
"It is something that is passed on through the generation in the royal family of the different kingdoms, my dear. I'm keeping one which I will pass on to you one day." Queen Theresa explained.  
  
But Shana was still unsure whether she understood.  
  
Still, she kept her tongue.  
  
"That's what we're here to talk about, Queen Theresa." King Albert started to say.  
  
"Lately, the sacred treasures of the different kingdoms are one by one taken. Yours is the only one not taken. It was already taken from me by a man named Lloyd." He added.  
  
"We have come to warn you, Your Majesty. As the passing on of the sacred treasure grows near, we have a feeling that Lloyd would be there to take it. Last time, he had asked the aid of a girl to impersonate Princess Emily to be able to get the treasure. Unfortunately, even if we were able to bring the real Princess for the ceremony and exposed the fraud, it was still taken." Haschel said.  
  
"Then what are we to do? Are we to postpone the ceremony until this is all settled?" Queen Theresa asked.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Let's just go through with the ceremony as planned and if he strikes, we will be there to stop him." Rose said.  
  
Albert just gave a nod.  
  
And so did Queen Theresa.  
  
"Very well. The ceremony will be tomorrow as planned." Queen Theresa concluded.  
  
"Please feel at home here." She added.  
  
That evening...  
  
After the banquet and everybody had gone to bed, Shana was in no mood to call it a night.  
  
A lot of things happened in such a short span of time and an important ceremony awaited her the next day.  
  
She just made her way to the balcony alone.  
  
The balcony overlooked the city.  
  
Shana just took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
She didn't know that Dart was there standing behind her.  
  
Dart just looked at her, not sure whether to go and talk to her or just leave her alone with her thoughts.  
  
He then heard someone clear his throat.  
  
Dart quickly turned and saw Albert.  
  
"You know, the young princess over there is waiting for you." He said.  
  
"Shana's my best friend and I know that this is one of the things that she would like to think and solve on her own."  
  
"The least you could do is talk to her, Dart. You two are going through the same thing. It would be best if you two talked with one another."  
  
Dart said nothing but hesitated.  
  
Albert just grinned and gave Dart a little push and muttered "Go on."  
  
Dart just did as he was told and walked over to her.  
  
Albert just decided to leave those two alone.  
  
"It's strange isn't it?" Dart suddenly said as he joined Shana.  
  
Shana looked at him in surprise but managed to reply, "Yeah...it is..."  
  
"Who would have thought that we would find ourselves in this situation?" She added as she then looked up into the sky.  
  
"It seems unreal to me but somehow I feel that this is right." Dart commented.  
  
"I guess so." Shana just replied with a smile.  
  
"You know Dart, having two moons in the sky...I don't know...I guess it takes getting used to." She then added.  
  
Dart just gave a short laugh.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"But you know...I feel drawn to it." Shana then said.  
  
"And that suppose to mean..."  
  
"I don't know. I'm having a hard time explaining things lately so you know..." Shana just replied.  
  
"Have you told anyone about this yet?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Come on, Shana. I'm serious."  
  
"And so am I. You're the only I told it to."  
  
"Do you think it means something?"  
  
"I guess so. Even small things in this world seem to have some explanation and a contribution for something big."  
  
"Is that what's bothering you?"  
  
"No...not really..."  
  
"Oh come on Shana...we're not best friends for nothing."  
  
"Dart, I told you...I doesn't really bother me. It's just weird."  
  
"Fine. Well, are you ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. It's still quite not that clear but I don't expect myself to get it that quick since it's only been what...a day since I got here." Shana said.  
  
Dart just nodded.  
  
"How about you? I mean, how does it feel finding out that you're a dragoon, a legendary warrior?" Shana then asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was always been a warrior." Dart joked.  
  
Shana just laughed.  
  
"Yeah. You were always my knight in shining armor back at home. I guess this isn't that different huh?"  
  
"So Shana, since we're on the subject...who is it?"  
  
"Who's what?"  
  
"If I'm your knight in shining armor, who's your prince?"  
  
"Why? Jealous are we?" Shana teased.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm just..."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"Just curious. Hey, since I'm your knight, I have to make sure that you're in safe hands. That's my job right?"  
  
Shana just laughed and nodded.  
  
"So...do I know him?" Dart asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because?"  
  
Shana then approached him and whispered, "Because now is not the time to think about this. We have other things to worry about. I'll tell you don't worry...you'll be the first to know."  
  
Shana then stepped back and smiled.  
  
Dart just grinned and said, "Being a princess really has gotten to into you."  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I means that you're as stubborn as usual...maybe a little more." Dart teased.  
  
Shana just shook her head and suddenly they found each other running after one another, just like old times.  
  
They found themselves in the garden.  
  
They didn't know that Queen Theresa was looking at them with a smile on her face.  
  
It seemed to her that those two really had feelings for one another.  
  
They really cared for each other and just looking at them together brought her great joy.  
  
The next day...  
  
Just before the ceremony, early that morning after breakfast, Shana and the dragoons were at the garden.  
  
"So where are you guys off to once the ceremony is over?" Shana asked.  
  
"Well, we have to find the last dragoon...the one who holds the white dragoon spirit." Rose replied.  
  
Shana just smiled.  
  
Albert then commented, "You're nervous, Shana?"  
  
"Yes...but it's ok...been in worse..."  
  
"Worse? What do you mean? How come I don't know about it?" Dart asked.  
  
"Because I never tell you?" Shana replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ouch! I thought no secrets between best friends?" Dart said.  
  
"Let's just say that it was better that way." Shana just said.  
  
Dart said no more while the others laughed.  
  
Miranda then came and handed Shana a package.  
  
"Miranda, what's this?"  
  
"I don't know. Queen Theresa saw this in her room. She found a letter from your father. It said that he wanted you to have it."  
  
"My father?" Shana just said as she opened the parcel.  
  
When she opened it, she saw that there was a white stone inside.  
  
She took it out and it started to shine.  
  
Everyone gapped at the sight.  
  
"What's this?" Shana asked as the light went away.  
  
"That, Shana, is the white dragoon spirit." Rose replied.  
  
Shana was stunned with what she had heard.  
  
"Then that means..." Dart started.  
  
Rose gave a nod and said, "Yes...Shana, you're the last dragoon. The white dragoon spirit had chosen you to be the successor."  
  
Shana was speechless.  
  
But after a while she asked, "What am I to do now?"  
  
"Now we start your training to get you accustomed with the dragoon spirit and later the ceremony must commence." Rose replied.  
  
"Please follow me." She then added.  
  
Shana followed without another word.  
  
They started the training and after a while it was over.  
  
But before they got back, Miranda informed Shana that they must get going to be ready for the ceremony.  
  
Shana forced herself to follow.  
  
"She doesn't need this right now, Rose. I know that it's important that we complete our group but does it really have to be Shana?" Dart commented as he watched them go.  
  
"The dragoon spirit chose her, Dart. We cannot do anything about that." Rose replied.  
  
"I know that you are concerned about her Dart but I'm sure she can handle it. You just have to start believing in her. That's all." Haschel commented.  
  
"I'm not so sure..." Dart just said under his breath.  
  
He kept thinking about what they were talking about the night before.  
  
He knew that something was up but he just didn't know what.  
  
But soon enough, it all started.  
  
As the ceremony commenced, just as the sacred treasure was being passed, Lloyd appeared and got the treasure.  
  
But as soon as he got hold of the treasure, he disappeared but the treasure was still there.  
  
The crystal palace rumbled and turned.  
  
The dragoons did what they could to get the people out but everything happened so fast.  
  
But before anything could happen more, a white light bound them all and it blinded them for a moment.  
  
When it was gone, it was over and they noticed that it came from Shana.  
  
As Shana settled back on the ground, she took out the white dragoon spirit and handed it over to Miranda.  
  
"Take care of this. You will do more than I could with this." Shana said.  
  
"What do you mean? Wasn't that the power of the white dragoon spirit?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't think so, Miranda. When things started to get worst, I tried to use it but it won't work for me just like it did this morning. I don't know where that light cam from but I think this is better with you." Shana explained.  
  
"If it wasn't from the white dragoon spirit, then where did that light come from?" Dart asked.  
  
Rose then raised her sword to Shana, "It's from the Moon Child."  
  
"Rose, what are you doing?" King Albert said.  
  
"I've told you and as well as the wise men here about the Moon Child. We cannot allow her to live because now that the sacred treasures are gone aside from this one, it won't be long before our enemy will come and reunite the Moon that Never Sets with the Moon Child." Rose exclaimed.  
  
"But Rose..." Meru said.  
  
"Dart, it's your choice...what would it be?" Rose said.  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
Well, I know that this isn't much but I do hope that you send in your reviews, whatever it may be. I know that I have made a lot of mistakes but please bear with me...please. Anyway, thanks for everything.   
  
Michiko 


	8. Chapter 7 Dream

Chapter 7 The Dream  
  
Dart looked at Shana and then to Rose.  
  
Shana knew and had nodded to him.  
  
Dart knew what Shana wanted to say.  
  
She wanted him to do the right thing and she was happy to accept her fate.  
  
But after a while, he said, "I can't...no...isn't there another way?"  
  
But then came another man.  
  
He materialized by the sacred treasure.  
  
"Melbu Framma..." Rose said.  
  
But before anything else he quickly got Shana and they disappeared.  
  
All was left was the necklace Dart had given her before all that started.  
  
"Where are they?" Meru quickly asked as she ran to where they were.  
  
"Where did they go?" Haschel said as he joined Meru.  
  
"Rose, who was that?" Dart quickly asked as he turned to Rose for answers.  
  
"That is Melbu Framma." Rose just replied.  
  
"Melbu Framma? That's can't be possible. He was defeated 11,000 years ago." King Albert replied.  
  
"I thought so too but there can be no mistake. That was him." Rose answered.  
  
"And where has he brought Shana?" Dart then asked.  
  
"Where else but to the Moon that Never Sets..." Rose replied.  
  
"Dart, you've asked that if there was another way, now we must find another way. We must now stop him before it's too late." She then added.  
  
"We must go to the Moon that Never Sets then." Miranda said.  
  
Everybody just nodded and they were on their way.  
  
They didn't exactly know how to get there.  
  
It's all the way on the sky.  
  
So they thought that the best way to stop Melbu Framma is to go to the tree that bore all the fruits that created the earth and the one three that would create the fruit to destroy them all.  
  
That night...  
  
They had camped at a forest for the night and everybody had turned in except Dart.  
  
He couldn't find himself to sleep.  
  
He worried about Shana.  
  
He was there with her and still he wasn't able to protect her just like what he had promised her.  
  
It was something that really had hit Dart to the core.  
  
Just hours ago, he was faced with a choice whether to kill the Moon Child or to save Shana.  
  
It was something that he never thought would happen.  
  
Now he knew what Shana meant when she told him that she felt the Moon that Never Sets calling to her.  
  
Dart found himself deep in thought.  
  
He hadn't noticed that Albert had woke up and was sitting up, looking at him.  
  
Albert just decided to stand and accompany him, perhaps have a little talk with him.  
  
He then cleared his throat.  
  
Dart turned around and saw Albert there standing beside him.  
  
He said nothing as Albert sat beside him.  
  
"Throughout the centuries, the stars had provided us with the answers we seek. But I'm afraid they won't be able to reveal the answers that you are looking for, my friend." Albert then commented.  
  
"It was still worth a shot." Dart just replied.  
  
Albert just grinned.  
  
"Thinking about her?" He then asked.  
  
Dart didn't answer right away.  
  
After hesitating a bit, he finally admitted, "It's hard not to..."  
  
"She doesn't know how you truly feel about her, does she?" Albert said, bold enough to strike Dart at his core.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dart stubbornly said.  
  
"How I truly feel about her? Shana is like a sister to me and she knows that. There's nothing more." He added.  
  
"Are you telling me that as a fact or are you just saying that to make you believe that?" Albert then returned.  
  
Dart then found himself unable to answer again.  
  
Albert then laid a hand over Dart's shoulder and grinned.  
  
"If you two weren't so stubborn, you two would have hit it off by now." He then said.  
  
But then he quickly added, "But I guess that wouldn't make this situation much easier..."  
  
Dart then took out Shana's necklace.  
  
He looked at it as it sparkled in his hand.  
  
"I understand why all this must happen but what I don't understand is why it had to involve her and not some other girl." Dart then said.  
  
"My friend, fate is very mysterious. It's no use questioning it ways because it's either it won't give you an answer or would give you one you cannot understand." Albert just replied.  
  
"Obviously...but you know...she knew..."  
  
"What do you mean she knew?" Albert questioned, quite shocked at what he had heard.  
  
"Shana felt that something was coming for her. She told me last night. I should have known what it meant."  
  
"Is this what it is? You're blaming yourself because you didn't know any better?"  
  
"I should have known...I promised her that I'd protect her and I failed."  
  
"Ah but you're wrong. Failure is giving up even before the battle is won or refusing to get back at one's feet. Besides, Dart, you cannot always be there to stop things from happening to Shana. She is strong and you should know that. Give her and yourself some credit." Albert replied.  
  
Dart just closed his fist, the necklace inside of it and said, "I know she's strong. I've seen her in her highest and lowest moments. I will get her back."  
  
Albert just grinned.  
  
He then replied, "That's the spirit. It took you long enough."  
  
Dart then found himself grinning.  
  
"You know, I still find it hard to believe that you're a king sometimes."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because of the way you talk...You talk as if you were one of us commoners."  
  
Albert just grinned in return.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I mean, I expected those with royal blood to be more...how can I say this...um..."  
  
"Way up in the air?"  
  
"Yeah...how did you know?"  
  
"Well, I've had this talk with Haschel too not too long ago." Albert just replied with a grin.  
  
"Haschel? Well, I guess I should have seen that coming. How about Kongol? Doesn't he ever talk?"  
  
"Oh he does and it takes a while before you could actually understand him."  
  
Dart just nodded.  
  
Albert then stood and said, "We better turn in, especially you. We have a long day ahead of us and I don't think Shana would like to see you looking like that."  
  
"I'll turn in a little bit later. Why don't you go ahead?" Dart just replied.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Everyone was up extra early.  
  
They started their journey immediately because they knew that Melbu Framma wouldn't be waiting for them.  
  
They had to stop him for the sake of the entire world and to save Shana.  
  
After what seemed like forever, they had arrived at the tree of knowledge.  
  
They saw that the Moon that Never Sets was coming upon them.  
  
Rose immediately urged them to go faster because it won't be long now before the last seed was to be planted.  
  
It had already started.  
  
They hurried and they had to fight their way through until they had reached where Melbu Framma and Shana were.  
  
Melbu Framma didn't seem to give them any notice.  
  
He had a hold on Shana.  
  
Shana seemed unconscious.  
  
"Let her go!" Dart quickly yelled as he and the other dragoons took their positions.  
  
Melbu Framma just turned to them indifferently.  
  
"You are too late, dragoons. The moment has come for me to unite the Moon Child and the Moon that Never Sets. Then I'll be the most powerful man." He just said and laughed devilishly.  
  
"Not if we could stop it!" Albert shouted as they positioned themselves to strike.  
  
"You are welcome to try but I doubt that you'll be able to stop me. You fools will now feel how to die slowly." He replied.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
Everybody gave everything they had but it seemed that it was nothing compared to the power that Melbu Framma was beginning to acquire.  
  
But they still persisted.  
  
Now that Melbu Framma had released Shana after exchanging her body with his to combine with the dormant seed, they could kill him if they had a little more power.  
  
When Dart gave a final blow, they thought that that was the end of it.  
  
But they didn't notice that Melbu Framma had already acquired large amounts of power and it had not affected him in any way.  
  
With the confusion of it all, they hadn't noticed that Shana had regained consciousness.  
  
When she saw what was happening, she feared for the worst.  
  
But like an impulse, being the Moon Child, she was able to tap in her deep powers and used the power of the Moon that Never Sets against Melbu Framma.  
  
Everybody turned to her direction.  
  
Fear swept the faces of the dragoons, especially Dart and Miranda, as they saw things unfolded.  
  
Before they knew it, there was still blinding light that came forth.  
  
After a moment, it was all over.  
  
Shana collapsed after she had used such great amounts of power.  
  
Dart quickly rushed to her side.  
  
They thought that that was the end of it.  
  
But then the place started to crumble.  
  
Dart gathered Shana in his arms and the dragoons flew out there before they could be caught in the disaster.  
  
They watched as the dust settled down again.  
  
There was no longer a threat and Rose started to dissipate.  
  
"Rose...what's..." Everybody started to say.  
  
For the first time since they met her, she was smiled.  
  
"I've been in this world for 11,000 years. I'm glad that I can now join my other comrades. We will meet again...but not now." Rose just said as she smiled again and disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess we too should get back to our lives." Haschel said.  
  
"Yes, we do." Albert replied.  
  
He then turned to Meru and said, "That means facing the past and not running away."  
  
Meru just grinned and replied, "Yes sir! It would be nice to go home again."  
  
"Well I guess Kongol will come with me then." Haschel suggested.  
  
Kongol just nodded.  
  
"How about your daughter? Will you continue to look for her?" Dart asked.  
  
Haschel just smiled and said, "I've found her, Dart. I know she was happy and now it's time for me to be happy as well."  
  
Dart didn't say anything else.  
  
"Dart, I guess this is it. Take care of Shana." Albert just said as they parted ways.  
  
"It's time that we head back to the palace. I'm sure Queen Theresa would feel much better once we arrive there." Miranda said.  
  
Dart just nodded.  
  
They headed back.  
  
When they arrived, Shana still hadn't regained consciousness.  
  
She was fine and they knew that.  
  
Dart just stayed there with her and silently waited for her to wake up.  
  
It didn't take long because Shana started to stir.  
  
Dart quickly sat beside Shana as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey..." She feebly said.  
  
Dart just grinned and said, "Hey...welcome back."  
  
He then helped her up.  
  
"How long was I out?" She then asked.  
  
"Long enough..."  
  
"Long enough? What does that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It just means, Shana, that you've been gone long enough for me-" Dart started say but then Miranda entered followed by Queen Theresa.  
  
Queen Theresa just smiled made her way to Shana's side.  
  
Dart then stood and excused himself and quickly left the room, followed by Miranda.  
  
Shana followed him with her gaze.  
  
"You are safe now, my dear." Queen Theresa said.  
  
Shana just smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know you have feelings for him, Shana. I want to let you know that I'm not against it." The queen said.  
  
Shana was surprised with the sudden comment.  
  
"I also know how much he cares for you."  
  
"Yes, highness...he has always looked out for me...I could always feel his protective aura around me."  
  
Queen Theresa just nodded.  
  
Outside...  
  
Dart headed to the balcony.  
  
He didn't notice that Miranda had followed him.  
  
"I know that you were about to tell the princess about how you really feel." Miranda suddenly said.  
  
Dart quickly looked at her.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you waited this long to actually have the guts to tell her. I mean, I know that you've been together for the longest time. In that span of time, didn't you have at least a minute to tell her?" She then added.  
  
"I never thought about her more than a sister before."  
  
"What makes you sure that's not how you feel now?"  
  
Dart found himself unable to reply.  
  
"Dart, before you do anything or say anything, make sure you are certain. We don't want to see her hurt." Miranda said before and left him.  
  
Dart stayed there and said nothing.  
  
The night passed and the next afternoon, Queen Theresa had summoned both Dart and Shana at the throne room.  
  
Once there, the queen started, "I know you two have gone through a lot. And I also know you both would be happier if we were in the world where you grew up."  
  
Dart and Shana looked at the queen in surprise.  
  
"Highness, does that mean you would be sending us back?" Shana quickly said.  
  
"Is that the right way to go? I mean, with all due respect Your Majesty, Shana is the crown princess." Dart said.  
  
Queen Theresa just smiled and replied, "Yes I know but my daughter's happiness is far more important to me right now. This country has survived thousands of years and we can see around through this. I've thought about it and it won't affect this country much."  
  
The two remained silent.  
  
The queen then gestured to Miranda that it was time.  
  
Miranda started to chant as well as the other sisters.  
  
The queen then said before everything went blank, "To you...all of this is now a dream..."  
  
Shana then found herself back at her bed.  
  
She frantically looked around and saw the clock.  
  
It showed that it was in the middle of the night and the date was just as when she had fallen asleep.  
  
She quickly laid back down.  
  
She then asked herself if it was a dream.  
  
But soon enough, sleep had claimed her.  
  
The next day, she wasn't really herself.  
  
Dart said nothing as the day progressed.  
  
They both acted as nothing happened.  
  
That afternoon as she and Dart were going home, Dart quickly said, "What's the matter, Shana?"  
  
Shana quickly turned to him and smiled and told him it was nothing.  
  
Dart stopped walking as Shana followed suit.  
  
Dart then took out the necklace Shana lost and placed it around her neck.  
  
"Now, it's all a dream. But my feelings for you isn't. I love you, Shana. To you, I may not be your prince but I'll just be your knight in shining armor." He just said.  
  
"You were always such a fool, Dart..." Shana whispered.  
  
Dart just looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I was just waiting for you to admit it. What took you so long, huh?" She said.  
  
A loving smile swept her face.  
  
"I've always loved you too." She then added.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, I know that this fic is not at all great but still I tried to do my best. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed and also to those who read it without really reviewing it. It's very much appreciated. Please read my other fics as well.   
  
Michiko 


End file.
